


Interrogation Room Mess

by SoftKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: >:), Biting, Blue Blood, Bottom Connor, Fanart, I'll link it bc it's really good, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Size Difference, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, heavily implied sexual content, i also really like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Really good fic that has Rk900 deviating while fucking Connor in an interrogation room, bit of possessive Nines and submissive Connor. As usual Nines is a bit bigger (more muscular for sure bit not too much taller)





	Interrogation Room Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Deviation In Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221888) by [KittyKatUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatUnicorn/pseuds/KittyKatUnicorn). 

> Hey KittyKatUnicorn, I really enjoyed your fic, it got me into this ship and I've been loving it ever since thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, let me know of any ships you'd enjoy or fanfic that's inspired you, thanks for dropping by <3


End file.
